


Athena Dale and the Rescue

by Amethystia



Series: The Heir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Rescued Harry, Slytherin AU, Voldemort's Heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: The prophecy isn't the only reason Dumbledore trusts Snape. A girl runs away from her guardians and stumbles into a magical world where she feels right at home, and drags a boy she just met along with her for the ride.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story demanded to be written. This is just a prologue, so its super short, but chapters one and two should be up shortly. As always, read, review and enjoy!

Dumbledore looked up as Severus Snape entered his office. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the known Death Eater. He was surprised when Snape threw his own wand on the floor.

“Please…I need your help…” Snape started. Dumbledore stood and stared at him.

“My help, Mr Snape?” Dumbledore enquired, as if he were bored.

“The prophecy…I overheard…told the Dark Lord…” Snape stumbled over his words. But they were all the words that were needed. Dumbledore understood.

“So why are you here?” He asked. Snape shuddered a bit and stared at him.

“It’s about Lily Evans.” He almost whispered. Dumbledore frowned.

“The prophecy did not mention a woman.”

“Her child.”

“Ah yes, born as the seventh month dies. He knows then?”

“Yes. He’ll go after the Potters himself and send the Lestranges after the Longbottoms, who he deemed also fit the prophecy.” Snape elaborated.

“You have risked a great deal coming here. But why should I trust you?” Dumbledore asked.

“Just save her, please.” Snape begged.

“In return for what? Perhaps I already knew that the Potters would be targeted. What else do you have to offer me? Why should I not simply send you to the Ministry to be put on trial?” Dumbledore continued. Snape sighed.

“I can be your spy. If you save her. I have other information!” He tried. Dumbledore nodded.

“Then I spy you shall be.” He said. Snape nodded.

“The Dark Lord has an heir.” He said, knowing to start with the most vital. There was not much he could say about the young girl. He was low in the Death Eater ranks, though the prophecy ordeal had put him higher, and he had not much associated with her.

“An heir?” Dumbledore asked, startled, unaware that Voldemort had even chosen a consort, let alone heir.

“Yes, his consort, Darius Dale, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dale, gave birth to a daughter last year, she’s a few months older than Lily’s son.” Snape explained.

“Tell me more…”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena makes her way to Surrey, and finds a scared Harry Potter on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 1! I was inspired when my bestie commented on the previous chapter! I hope you like this one too, Sammy!

If you looked into a window at the Smith house, you would never have guessed they had a child. There were no toys, no crayons, and no little messes that went along with having a child. But everyone in the small London Suburb knew they did. As far as the public knew, she was the child of friends who had passed away in some kind of accident. She had been three years old when she had been brought there, by an old man who dressed strangely. The child was well-dressed for a three-year-old and had impeccable manners. No one could find fault in any of it, but still the whole arrangement felt off.

\---

The six-year-old girl pulled the sundress over her head and sighed. She stared at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair.

“Athena! Breakfast!” A voice called. The girl finished with her hair and smoothed her dress. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The adults in the room barely acknowledged her. It had been three years since the Smiths had taken her in. Athena remembered very little about the time before she came to live here. It was odd, as if there were gaps in her memory. She had no memory whatsoever of her parents, nor anyone else her life other than Mr Dumbledore. And she had only met him once. According to the Smiths she had lost her memory in the accident that had killed her parents. She remembered someone instructing her on etiquette and customs, but most of it was fuzzy and she only remembered parts of the teachings.

Athena sat at the table and quietly ate the bacon and eggs in front of her. She glanced up as Mr Smith pecked his wife on the cheek and left for work. She knew Mrs Smith would be leaving shortly as well. And she would have about fifteen minutes before the neighbor down the street, Miss Derings, showed up to watch her for the day. And that was when she was going to leave. She had had enough. She wanted to know more about herself. And something was drawing her away.

Last night she had stolen around three hundred pounds from Mr Smith’s wallet. He would likely not notice until her left his office to get lunch. She had packed a small backpack. Not much. She didn’t really have anything she wanted to bring with her.

As soon as Mrs Smith left, Athena bounded up the stairs. She grabbed the backpack and bounded back down the stairs and out the front door, she glanced around quickly and when she was sure no one was looking she started walking. She walked all the way to the train station. She stared at the board denoting destinations for a moment, feeling for the guide within her. Some power was within her. Sometimes it acted out. She felt as if she should know what it was, or that she had forgotten. The destination that stood out to her was Surrey. So she boarded the next train.

\---

Harry Potter was hiding. His cousin Dudley had chased him for a bit but then given up. He had just turned six. It was his birthday. But instead of presents and a party, he got bruises and chased all through the small town of Little Whinging, Surrey. Which led to this, hiding in some bushes in a park. He waited until he could no longer hear the loud voices of his cousin and his friends. He stood up slowly and sighed, brushing dirt of his too big clothes.

“Hello!” Came a cheerful voice just then and Harry started, instinctively cowering away. He peered at the source and looked confused. It was a girl about his age, dressed in a nice sundress and smiling at him sincerely.

“Oh, hello.” He replied, straightening up.

“I’m sorry I startled you.” She told him, primness and sincerity in her voice. “My name is Athena. I think you are the person I’m looking for.” She added. Harry blinked then looked down.

“Probably not.” He mumbled. Athena shook her head.

“Yes you are. I know you are. What is your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Nice to meet you Harry.” She smiled at him and offered him her hand. He stared at it for a moment then took it hesitantly, as he had seen others do. She smiled at him.

“There he is! Get him!” A loud voice interrupted. Harry ducked down but Athena wasn’t quick enough and something struck her shoulder. A rock, a sharp one. It drew blood and Athena gasped. Harry looked at her then at the boys who had thrown the rocks, including his cousin and he screamed. The scream sent the boys flying backwards. As soon as they picked themselves up the stared at the panting Harry then ran off. He sighed.

“I’ll be in for it later.” He said, then he turned to Athena, who was staring at her arm. He stepped towards her. “Are you alright?” He asked. She frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short again. But from here on out chapters will be much longer. I needed to set the scene so to speak. Next chapter should be soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius arrives to rescue Athena and ends up rescuing Harry too. They go to Gringotts and learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2! Oh this was hard to write. And even I can admit its quite beautiful. Read review and enjoy!

Lucius Malfoy was in his study, working on some paperwork for his next Ministry meeting when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He was shocked. The Dark Mark had not burned since the defeat of the Dark Lord at the hands of infant Harry Potter. It had faded too. He rolled up his sleeve and gasped. The Mark was bright red. Usually it grew black when it burned, meaning he was summoned by the Dark Lord. But this wasn’t the same pain either. It was sharp and persistent. Lucius racked his brain to try to figure out why that could be.

Then he remembered. Athena. His goddaughter, the heir of the Dark Lord. At her birth, Voldemort and his consort, Darius, had cast a spell that would alert the most elite of the Death Eaters if Athena was ever in danger. But it didn’t make sense! Athena was dead. Along with Darius, she had perished in a raid on their safe house almost a year after the defeat of the Dark Lord. Or so they had been told. The pain he felt now told him otherwise. He knew if he touched the Mark now, it would bring him to Athena. Without hesitation he did so.

\----

Athena and Harry were still staring at her arm when a man with long blonde hair appeared out of thin air next to them. They both jumped.

“My lady.” The man said, looking at Athena and giving a small bow. Athena frowned at him.

“I feel like I know you, sir…but I cannot recall your name or who you are to me.” Athena said, suddenly feeling very safe. Now it was Lucius’ turn to frown.

“Athena? You don’t remember me?” He asked, feeling sad. Athena shook her head.

“I don’t remember much before I went to live with the Smiths a few years ago. Just Mr Dumbledore taking me there.” She explained, sadly, guessing she must have known this man before then.

“Dumbledore?” Lucius asked. Then it clicked for him. The old man must have faked Athena’s death then blocked her memories and brought her to a muggle family to be raised until she went to Hogwarts and he could mold her into a weapon. Then he glanced at the boy. His gaze went to the boy’s scar and he gasped. “Harry Potter?”

“Um, yes…I’m Harry. How come you know me?” Harry asked, very confused.

“Because you are famous! The one who defeated the Dark Lord! The boy who lived! But how—why—with her?” Lucius stammered out, looking between the two children. Something was very much not right here.

“What? I don’t understand?” Harry began to tremble. How could he be famous?

“You two must come with me. We need to go to Gringotts at once. Something is very wrong, and the goblins are best at breaking memory spells.” Lucius said, taking the two children by the hand, leaving explanations for later. He apparated them to Diagon Alley and took them swiftly into the bank.

“Mr Malfoy, how may we help you today?” The goblin behind the desk at the far end of the bank asked when they reached him.

“I need to speak to the Potter, Dale and Riddle account managers. As well as engage the services of a memory healer.” Lucius explained.

“The Dale and Riddle managers you may speak to, as you are the executer of those accounts, but the Potter manager will require written permission or the presence of a Potter or the one of the account executors.” The goblin replied.

“I have Mr Harry Potter with me.” Lucius said, lightly tugging Harry forward. The goblin leaned over and peered at him.

“A lineage test will be required.” Was all he said and ushered the three of them forward. He led them to a small meeting room with a table and eight chairs. The goblin left with a bow and they sat down. Three goblins entered shortly after.

“We will complete the lineage test on Mr Potter first.” The lead goblin said.

“One will be required for Miss Dale as well.” Lucius said. The other two goblins looked at the girl, who stared at them.

“Of course. They can be done at the same time.” The second goblin spoke. The first goblin and the second goblin each approached one of the children, pulling out pieces of parchment to lie on the table in front of them.

“A drop of blood will be needed.” The first goblin said, as they both produced small knives. Athena held out her hand, and after glancing at her, Harry did the same. Their thumbs were pricked and a drop of blood fell on the parchments before the cuts healed themselves. Harry stared at him hand, but then gaped at the parchment as words began to appear.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans) (deceased)_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (illegally)_

_Lordships: Potter, Gryffindor_

_Heirships: Black, Peverell_

_Vaults: Harry James Potter trust vault, Potter Vaults (total 6), Gryffindor Vaults (total 200, plus ¼ share of Hogwarts vaults), Black Heir Vault, Peverell Heir Vaults (3 of 6)_

Harry blinked and looked at the word _Magical_.

“It’s magic? What I can do?” He asked, in awe.

“Of course! You’re a wizard! You didn’t know?” Lucius asked, confused. Harry stared at him.

“No, my aunt and uncle never told me. I don’t think they have magic.” He said. Lucius looked stunned.

“You live with your aunt and uncle, your _muggle_ aunt and uncle.” He said, shock leaking into his normally calm voice. Harry nodded.

“If muggle means they don’t have magic, then yes.” Harry replied. Lucius looked puzzled but Harry was distracted looking at Athena’s parchment.

_Name: Athena Diana Dale_

_Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle (in fractured soul form)_

_Bearer: Darius Benjamin Dale (alive, location unknown)_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (illegally)_

_Ladyships: Riddle, Gaunt, Slytherin_

_Heirships: Dale, Peverell_

_Vaults: Athena Diana Dale trust vault, Riddle Vaults (10 total), Gaunt Vaults (condensed to 1, heirlooms only), Slytherin Vaults (total 300, plus ¼ share of Hogwarts Vaults), Peverell Heir Vaults (3 of 6)_

“I didn’t remember my full name…” Athena whispered in awe. Lucius gave her a sad smile.

“Memory healer now, I think.” Lucius requested of the goblins. One goblin left and returned with another in tow.

“Memory Healer Goreclaw, at your service.” The new goblin said, bowing. Lucius nodded.

“Lady Athena Dale requires your services. There are blocks on her memories.” Lucius explained. Goreclaw went and put his hands on either side of Athena’s head. He closed his eyes and spoke softly in Gobbledygook. After a few moments Athena’s eyes widened. Goreclaw removed his hands and Athena ran to Lucius.

“Uncle Luc! I’m so sorry! I remember now! I missed you!” She said, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back and smiled. Then she looked at Harry. “I know my father went after you and that’s why he was defeated but it wasn’t your fault. We can still be friends, right?” She asked.

“I don’t understand. You keep saying I defeated the Dark Lord, but now you’re saying he’s your dad…I’m confused.” Harry stared at her. She sighed and let go of Lucius, who put her down gently.

“I don’t really know what happened. I just know Daddy was upset, saying you were the only one who could defeat him and he had to eliminate you. Then he left and he never came back. Papa was distraught and moved us to a safe house. That was the last time I saw Uncle Luc. He’s my godfather.” She clarified. Lucius nodded.

“This can be explained later. We must get down to business. Dumbledore cannot be allowed to remain your magical guardian. And we must get all the finances in order.” He turned to the account managers. The first one stepped forward.

“I am account manager Griphook. I manage the Potter accounts.” He introduced himself. “It has come to my attention that the Wills’ of Lord James and Lady Lily were never read. We will rectify this immediately. Since their son is present they may be read to him. They have a joint Will.” He went on, and summoned a sealed envelope. He opened it and read:

“This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans.

In the event of our untimely death we leave all our possessions, vaults and properties to our son, Harry James Potter, with the exception of a few bequeathals:

To Remus John Lupin: we leave one million galleons, which he must accept, as well as the Potter Cottage north of London, so that he will always have a home.

To Sirius Orion Black: we leave one million galleons ( in the case that he is disowned by his own family) and the Potter Manor in Paris, since it was always his favourite.

To Severus Tobias Snape: I (Lily) leave my potions journal, to thank him for his inspiration and friendship. I (James) leave him my apology and a few potion related heirlooms I discovered in my vaults. (full list included on separate page)

As to the guardianship of our son, should we pass before he comes of age, we leave his care to his godfather: Sirius Black. In the event that Sirius is unavailable we leave his care to Remus Lupin. If Remus is also unavailable, then his godmother Alice Longbottom. If all those listed above are unavailable, then his care will go to one who proves themselves worthy (requirements listed on separate page).  Under no circumstances will our son be placed with Petunia Dursley nee Evans or Albus Dumbledore.”

Griphook finished reading and looked at Harry.

“Do I get to live with my godfather?” Harry asked. Griphook shook his head.

“All three guardians named in the will are currently unavailable. And upon the reading of this will, Dumbledore was removed as your magical guardian and all changes made to your accounts by him have been reversed and fines taken from his own accounts. But Mr Malfoy has met all nearly all the requirements to be your guardian. He simply needs to agree, as do you, and the paperwork will be drawn up.” Griphook explained. Lucius looked stunned.

“Would you like that Harry? I mean, you don’t know much about me, but I have a son your age. I’m sure you to would get along well.” Lucius asked Harry. Harry nodded.

“You’re the nicest man I’ve ever met.” Harry said, matter-of-factly. Lucius blinked at him. “Yes, I would like you to be my guardian.” He confirmed. Lucius nodded.

“Please draw up the paperwork.” He told Griphook and the goblin nodded. He left and another goblin stepped forward.

“My name is Thornbit, and I am the Dale account manager.” He said. “We are in a precarious situation here. Normally, due to the fact that Darius Dale has been reported dead by the ministry, we would read his will and pass everything to his heir. But the lineage parchment for Athena Dale lists him as alive, but in an unknown location, which could mean the tracking charm placed on him by the bank (as it is placed on our most valuable customers) is being blocked somehow. Not by a fidelius charm, since that would be listed, but by something else. There are few charms that can block a Gringotts client tracker. This is why our records are so closely guarded. We have few options, but we cannot read his will, therefore Athena will only have access to her trust vault and will retain the title Heir Dale.” He explained. “But there is the question of her guardianship.”  He went on.

“As her godfather, I can assume temporary guardianship, until we can find her bearer, or until her father returns.” Lucius said, Thornbit nodded.

“That brings us to the Riddle accounts.” The final goblin spoke. “My name is Redfoot and I am the Riddle and Slytherin account manager. Lord Riddle does not have a will, as one might think of it, due to the fact that he created multiple horcruxes, a form of soul magic which prevents or delays death. But upon the birth of his daughter he created something else. In the event that his body were to be destroyed, and his soul piece unable to find a viable vessel, we were to read this letter to his heir.” He said, holding an envelope. He opened it and read.

“My dearest daughter,

If the goblin at Gringotts is reading this to you then something has gone wrong. The horcruxes were always meant to be temporary. Once I discovered that Darius was pregnant with you I knew I could not subject my daughter, or my love to such a crude form of immortality. Nor could I risk the two of you not being immortal. So I tried to find another way. I have yet to succeed as I write this, but I am close. Should my body be destroyed before I can reunite my horcruxes, then I will be in limbo, so to speak. If that is the case, your papa will protect you. If he cannot then I know Lucius, and Narcissa and Bella will protect you until I can return. I will never stop fighting to return to you. You are the one who made me realize that love was not a weakness, but a strength. I will do whatever it takes to return to you and make the world a better place for you.

Your Daddy,

Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Athena was crying by the time Redfoot had finished the letter. She clung to Lucius and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying! You're crying! *dries eyes* Sorry about that, I couldn't help it. Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Athena learn more about their pasts and Lucius takes them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woo! So this is a little short, but there will be a light time skip before the next chapter, so I wanted to stop here. Read, review and enjoy!

Redfoot cleared his throat, startling Athena. She took a ragged breath and separated herself from Lucius, wiping away her tears.

“Is there something else, Redfoot?” She asked. Redfoot nodded.

“You have been declared temporary Lady of the Riddle, Gaunt and Slytherin houses. This means you have full access to all the vaults that entails. Until such time as your father returns, you are in charge.” He explained. She nodded.

“I will need audits of all the accounts that both Harry and Athena are associated with.” Lucius said then,  to all the goblins. They nodded.

“What’s an audit?” Harry asked. Lucius sighed.

“It’s when a list is compiled of everything in the vaults you own, as well as a list of recent transactions.” He explained. Harry nodded. Lucius knew he would need to start Harry’s education very soon, and figure out how far Athena was in hers, since he had only be involved in her earlier years. He knew Darius was unlikely to have slacked in her education. He was a pureblood lord after all, and they always started their children’s education young, and kept it going no matter what. But it was better safe than sorry.

“Is that all you will require today, sirs and miss?” Redfoot asked, obviously eager to see them out. He probably had other clients, or wanted to get started on the audit, which would be the worst for him, since he managed the Slytherin vaults and they were by far the largest and most abundant.

“The lordship rings?” Lucius enquired. “They should have returned here upon the ‘deaths’ of the previous lords.” Redfoot nodded. He produced 2 rings.

“Lady Athena, here are the Slytherin and Riddle lordship rings. The Gaunt ring is inaccessible at the moment.” He informed them, handing her the rings. Each was silver and bore the house crests. The Slytherin one was set with an emerald and the Riddle had an onyx. She remembered from her lessons than she should wear them on her right index finger. She put them on and the resized and combined. She recognized the ring as her father’s when it was like that and almost started crying again. Lucius put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

“The Gaunt ring is safely hidden for now.” Lucius assured him. Redfoot nodded. Thornbit stepped forward.

“You are entitled to the Dale Heir ring, which was presented to you upon your birth. Unfortunately, its location is unknown.” He explained. Lucius sighed.

“Dumbledore probably took it when he kidnapped her and Darius.” He said, seething with anger. The nerve of that old man! Trying to steal his goddaughter’s birthright! How dare he!

“Lord Potter, here is your lordship ring.” Griphook said, handing Harry a gold ring with the Potter crest set with a black diamond. Harry took it and put it on his right index finger, as he had seen Athena do with hers. “And I summoned the Gryffindor ring as soon as the lineage parchment denoted you the Lord. The Gryffindor account was dormant and therefore had no manager but I have now taken on the job, as your primary account manager.” Griphook went on, handing Harry another ring. This one was also gold, adorned with the Gryffindor crest and set with a ruby. Harry put it next to the Potter ring and watched as they slowly combine. The crests sat side by side and the two stones shrunk slightly to also sit side by side. Harry watched in awe. Another goblin entered then. He bowed.

“My name is Wireroot. I am senior manager. It has come to our attention that the Peverell heirs are in the bank.” He said, slightly out of breath. Lucius blinked, then remembered that both Athena and Harry had been listed as Peverell Heirs on their lineage parchments.

“And what does that mean for them?” Lucius asked. Wireroot pulled out two rings.

“It means they are entitled to heir rings, in addition to the access to their heir vaults. And they must be informed of the steps required to become Lord Peverell, not just an heir.” He said, handing one ring to each child.

“How come this has not come to light before? Through which parent did Athena inherit this connection? And Harry? How come no one has claimed lordship before?” Lucius asked. Wireroot pulled out some papers.

“This is a lineage parchment performed on Tom Marvolo Riddle at the age of seventeen, when he decided to find out if he was truly the heir of Slytherin. That was how he discovered his connection to the Gaunts. He also found out he was an heir of Peverell, but decided not to claim lordship.” He informed them, handing Lucius the yellowed parchment. “And as to Mr Potter, his family has not needed lineage testing in nearly 300 years, at which point the person or persons in question decided not to claim, for whatever reasons.” He went on.

“Why would the Dark Lord choose not to claim a lordship he was entitled to?” Lucius asked, confused. Wireroot held out another piece of parchment.

“The requirements. He did not meet them. At the time, anyway.” The goblin explained. Lucius took the paper.

“Requirements?” He asked, looking over the list.

“Not that it will matter for at least a decade. The Peverell Lordship cannot be claimed until an heir comes of age. Legally, in the Wizarding world at least, seventeen is when they would come of age. But if they have creature inheritances, or other magical phenomenon take place, it could be sooner.” Wireroot added. Lucius nodded.

“May I take this with me?” He said, indicating the list of requirements. Wireroot nodded.

“I will need Mr Riddle’s heritage parchment back, however.” He said, holding out a hand. Lucius handed the older parchment to him.

“And Harry being Heir Black?” Lucius asked, remembering the other heirship listed on Harry’s parchment.

“Yes, but not officially. He is part of the Black family, due to the living will of his godfather naming him as heir, but the Blacks have many traditions and though Sirius was never officially disowned, his mother burned him off the family tree, and wrote him out of her own will. The next viable heir, other than Sirius himself, due to the unknown status of his brother Regulus, would be your sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. She is the oldest of her sisters, since Andromeda Tonks nee Black _was_ officially disowned, unlike Sirius. The Black Heir Ring would have to accept Mr Potter, and if we tried to give it to him and it did not, it could result in his death.” Wireroot explained. Lucius swallowed. He did not want to risk the Black Heir ring not accepting Harry. They would have to be certain.

“But all members of the Black family are given a small trust vault. My wife has one, as does her sister. Will Harry have one as well?” Lucius asked, choosing to forego attempting to make Harry the true Heir Black for the time being. Wireroot nodded.

“He does, it was combined with his Potter trust vault upon his naming as Sirius’ heir. Though that matters little, since he has full access to all the Potter Vaults regardless of age, due to him being the Lord now.” He informed them. Lucius nodded.

“Well, it’s time we headed home.” He said, and the goblins all bowed.

Lucius led the children from the bank and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. Harry stared in awe at the albino peacocks. Lucius gave a small smile and tugged him along. Athena sighed happily. She had memories of this place. Often her Daddy would bring her here when he met with Lucius. And she would play with Draco.

“Athena, do you remember where your rooms are?” He asked his goddaughter as the entered the grand manor. She nodded.

“Right next to Draco’s!” She trilled happily.

“And Harry will have to one next to yours. I will have the house-elves prepare it.” Lucius said, patting her on the shoulder. “For now, why don’t the two of you go find Draco? I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” He suggested. Athena grinned widely and dragged Harry off the meet her old friend.

Lucius watched them go then made his way to the sunroom where he knew his wife would be having her tea.

“Narcissa darling, I have some wonderful news.” He said, sitting in the chair across from her.

“Oh? Does it have to do with your sudden disappearance earlier?” She asked, looking at him with a smile.

“Yes it does. I found Athena.” He told her. She gasped.

“But, she died? And Darius? Where was she? How? I don’t understand?” The questions flew from Narcissa before she could stop herself. She had adored that little girl. With her blonde pig-tails and inquisitive hazel eyes. She was always finding her way into places she shouldn’t and often crawled into her father’s lap during meetings, making even the most seasoned Death Eaters smile.

“Dumbledore took her. And Darius too. He placed Athena with a muggle family and blocked her memories. I only found her because somehow she got hurt after running away and finding Harry Potter of all people.” Lucius explained. Narcissa looked perplexed.

“Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Really?” She confirmed. Lucius nodded.

“I took them both to Gringotts to have Athena’s memories returned and discover why young Harry was with Muggles. It turns out Dumbledore has been meddling where he shouldn’t. And Darius is alive, though we don’t know where.” He continued. Narcissa blinked.

“Darius is alive as well? That is wonderful news! But we can’t find him?”

“I will discretely look into it, but the goblins tracking spell is being blocked by some powerful magic.”

“Are Athena and Harry safe?” Narcissa asked then, mind immediately jumping to the poor children.

“Yes. Guardianship was transferred to me for both of them and I brought them home with me. I sent them off the find Draco.” Lucius told his wife soothingly. Narcissa looked relieved.

“Good. I know Draco has missed Athena. And I can imagine his face when he meets Harry Potter.” She said with a laugh. “He’s been obsessed with that boy for years.”

“I know. I’m glad I found them. Who knows how Harry was treated with his muggle relatives. Especially since his parents’ will specifically stated that he should not be placed with them.” Lucius said with a sigh. Narcissa frowned.

“That terrible old man! What if Harry has been hurt? I must check him over immediately!” Narcissa exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. She was a healer and a mother, she could not stand to see a child hurt, especially one that was now her responsibility. Lucius chuckled softly as he watched his wife take off to coddle the children. He summoned a glass of firewhiskey and sighed, content that he had done what he could for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Narcissa so much. So, bit of a time skip ahead. Not much though, I just don't want to bore you all with the "settling in" stuff. Next chapter should be done soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Athena and Draco are taken to Diagon Alley. Harry has a birthday and life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the time skip at the beginning wasn't as big as I thought it might be. But there is another within the chapter. Read, review and enjoy!

“Where is Harry?” Narcissa asked. Athena and Draco stood by the door, cloaks on and prepared for a trip to Diagon Alley. It had been about a week since Athena and Harry had come to live at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was going to take them to get some clothes and other things, as well as practice wands, since they had come here with nothing.

“With the peacocks!” The two children chorused. Narcissa sighed. In the time Harry had been here, he had become fascinated with the albino peacocks her husband kept on the grounds. Athena and Draco looked at each other and giggled, but straightened back up at the sharp look from Narcissa.

“Of course he is.” The woman said, exasperated, then snapped her fingers. “Dobby!” She called. The little house-elf appeared.

“Yes, Mistress?” He squeaked.

“Please fetch Master Harry from the peacock pens.” She instructed. He nodded and popped away. A few moments later he returned with Harry in tow. The boy was rather disheveled and had white feathers in his hair. Narcissa tutted at his appearance and waved her wand over him, tidying him up.

“I told you what time we were leaving, Harry.” She said, sternly. Harry looked down.

“Sorry Cissa, but Abigail was sick. I healed her by touching her!” Harry said, looking up again. Narcissa gave him a kind smile. The young boy’s accidental magic was becoming stronger and more controlled, since he had come to live with them. He seemed much happier too, though a week was hardly an indication of anything permanent.

“That’s very good, Harry, but we have a schedule to keep.” She admonished. Harry gave her a shy smile.

“Yes, Cissa, it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“See that it doesn’t.” She said, and the matter was closed. She ushered the children out the door, and Lucius joined them. Narcissa took Athena’s hand and Lucius grabbed hold of Harry and Draco. The five of them apparated to the apparition point in Diagon Alley.

\---

A few hours later both adults were exhausted. Both Athena and Harry had needed new wardrobes, and of course Draco had felt left out so he’d gotten a few new things as well. Athena had acquired a few things to add to the décor in her room and Harry had needed everything for his. They had gone to Ollivander’s to get practice wands and holsters for Athena and Harry. All the purchases had been sent back to the Manor so that they wouldn’t need to be carried.

“Can we get ice cream?” Harry asked shyly. Narcissa gave him a smile.

“Of course we can.” She replied and they headed to the ice cream parlor. Narcissa told each child to order whatever they wanted. She marveled at the contrast between the three.

Draco, who came here a lot, ordered a convoluted combination of flavours that appealed only to him. Athena, who had not even had ice cream in a while, simply ordered two scoops of strawberry sorbet. And Harry, poor shy Harry, ordered one scoop of chocolate, and when asked about toppings, he gave a shy glance to Lucius, who nodded, and Harry got chocolate chips on his chocolate ice cream. Narcissa smiled at the three of them and had to hold back a giggle.

When the family finally arrived home, the children were exhausted too, all electing to have a nap before dinner. Before he fell asleep, Narcissa instructed Harry that the decorations for his room would obey his orders, so he could decorate without the supervision of an adult. All he had to do was say the name of the decoration or point at it and tell it where to go. He only got half way done this before falling asleep.

\---

Narcissa came to wake the children for dinner and sighed, standing in the doorway of Harry’s room. Decorations, curtains, bedding, posters, lamps, and chairs were strewn about the room. An explosion of silver and red and blue. With hints of green and gold. The boy was curled on the floor, snoring lightly. The boy was adorable, but she probably should have helped him with his room. She shook her head and carefully made her way over to the boy.

“Harry?” She said softly, gently shaking the young boy’s shoulder. He started and leapt back. He still didn’t like people touching him, at least not when he wasn’t prepared for it.

“Cissa?” He asked, once he had composed himself, looking embarrassed at his own reaction. She smiled at him.

“I’m sorry for startling you, Harry, but its dinner time.” Narcissa told him soothingly. Harry smiled widely and practically skipped out of the room while Narcissa went to wake Athena and Draco.

\---

“So, did you get your room decorated, Harry?” Lucius asked as they dug into the dinner brought out by the house-elves. They had put an extra helping on Harry’s plate. The house-elves adored the boy and were appalled at how underweight he was and fed him at every opportunity. Harry shook his head, his mouth full of food. He knew not to speak with his mouth full. He had been reprimanded, gently, by both Lucius and Narcissa on several occasions already. He slipped up sometimes, but he remembered now. He swallowed then spoke.

“I was too tired. I got about halfway through before I fell asleep. Maybe Cissa will help me?” He asked hopefully, giving his best pouty look at Narcissa.

“Of course, Harry dear. And perhaps Draco would like to help? He redecorates his room weekly.” She told Harry, giving Draco and affectionate glance. Draco turned red and glared.

“I do not!” He snapped.

“Draco! You do not raise your voice at the dinner table!” Lucius reprimanded his son, giving him a pointed look. Draco looked down.

“Sorry, Father.” He said. Athena was holding back giggles. They were already like a family, teasing and taunting each other. If only she had not missed so much time with her aunt, uncle and cousin. If only her fathers were here as well. Then there were tears in her eyes. It was Harry who noticed her change in demeanor first.

“Athena?” He asked, “What’s wrong?” Everyone turned their attention to her and she flushed, embarrassed.

“Nothing, I just miss my Daddy and Papa, that’s all.” She said, trying to sound dismissive. Lucius saw right through it.

“I know, sweetheart. We will find them, I promise. The Dark Lord will return and we will rescue Darius, as soon as we can.” He assured his goddaughter. The world had been so cruel to her already and she was only six. She did not deserve this at all.

“I know, Uncle Luc, it’ll be okay.” She responded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled and everyone returned to their dinner.

\---

A year later, on July 31st, 1987, Harry Potter had his first official birthday party. When he woke up, and went down to breakfast, all his favourite foods were waiting for him.

Later that day, Lucius invited a few other young pureblood children to join Harry, Draco and Athena to celebrate. Draco was excited to see his friends, some of whom Harry and Athena had also become close to in the last year.

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle they already knew. They often had play dates while their parents had tea. Many of them liked to fly or play in the garden. Others learned chess or played gobstones.

Also present, though they had not met, were Neville Longbottom, another pureblood boy; Susan Bones, whose aunt, Amelia, worked with Lucius at the Ministry; Anthony Goldstein; Zacharias Smith; and Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s younger sister.

Harry got on really well with Neville, who as it turned out had his birthday the day before. The two of them disappeared to the garden about halfway through the party.

\---

Somewhere in the forests of Albania, a spectral form jumped from small animal to small animal, trying to find something that could get him home. It was a terrible existence. But it was made better by the occasional vision of a young girl. The visions had only come years after the spectral form had appeared here. But they were the only comfort, for this lost soul, as it plotted its revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in that little tidbit at the end for you. So, I'm thinking about ending this "book" here and starting the next one when they enter first year. Then one "book" per year after that. Unless anyone has ideas for scenes between now and when they turn 11.


End file.
